


Love Simon

by BunniePop24



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jace is done, M/M, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael, Rapheal is whipped, Simon is clan baby, Toddler simon, elliot is just there, olivia is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniePop24/pseuds/BunniePop24
Summary: “Well what his he.”“Why would he have to be something for me to bring him to you?”Luke asked looking from Simon to magnus,seeing the unimpressed look on magnus face said words.This is why I’m leaving him with you.”with that Luke bent down kissing the kit on the head and walked out the door.Magnus looked back at Simon in time to see him Change back,when done changing he and Simon just started at each other“Are you thirsty?”“Do you have apple juice?”“I have wine”orSimon needs magnus helping in finding out who he really suppose to be with..did i mention hes like 5 and he has a god after him,life couldn't get any better.





	1. Chapter 1

“Becca grab simon and come down stairs!”  
“Okay mom!” Rebecca yelled from up stairs.  
Elaine walked to stand in the kitchen when her husband walked in.  
“ Elaine,is this really a good idea.”Her husband asked looking at her.  
“Marco,I think it’s time they saw her again.” Elaine replied  
“ Elaine Are we going to forget last time we saw her sister she tried tried to kill simon,huh?”Marco challenged her  
“Marco,I’m not doing this with you,she's coming over and thats final.It was her sister,not her she didn’t do it.” Elaine finished walking away from Marco to the stairs where she was met by her daughter walking down the stairs with her son.  
“Momma!”the five year old yelled from his sisters arms.  
“Hey baby, ” ” Elaine sais picking up her 5 year old son and hugging her daughter  
“I have some exciting news,you guys remember stella she’s going to have dinner with us.now Simon you remember what mommy said”She said bouncing simon on her hip.  
“Yep don’t turn no matta how excited i get.”Simon said kissing her on her cheek  
“eso es cierto Bebé.”Elaine cooed at the boy.(that's true Baby)

“Is dad okay with that momma?”becca asked  
“well-” the sort dell rang interrupting her  
“I’ll get it.”  
“No,I’ll get it.”Marco said walking to the door and out of sight  
“Well not completely.”Elaine said sitting cross legged at the table when Marco walked into the room with stella.  
“Oh my god it's been so long since we last saw each other.”Elaine said getting up from her seat and hugging Stella with simon still in her arms.  
“Oh my,doesn't smell good y’all”Said said with her southern accent.  
(Nightfall)  
“Do you know why she did it?”  
“She-”Stella looked to the two kids sitting at the dinner table “How bout you too go upstairs and clean off.”Stella suggested.  
Rebecca nodded her head and picked up simon walked over and up the stairs disappearing out of sight.They all looked off after the kids.  
“W-she said that simon was a monster and he needed to go.”Stella said looking down at her lap messing with her hands.  
“She also told him that you guys found on the doorstep,that you weren't his parents and that she needed him more than y’all need him.”stella said not looking up from her lap until Elaine put her hands on top of hers.  
“Stella that wasn’t your fault and it’ll never be,right marco?”  
“Yeah,i'm sorr-”Marco got interrupted by the doorbell.  
“I’ll get it.”Marco said walking away to the door.  
“Did you inventie anyone else?”Stella asks looking up from her lap.  
“No just you may-”Elaine heart dropped when she heard a gunshot ring through the house.  
~~~~~~~~  
Rebecca had just put simon in the bathtub and went to change into some pajamas,and hey she knows she shouldn't leave a 5 year old in the bathroom by himself but he's smart he’ll be fine.  
“becca ,im done”Simon yelled from the bathroom as Rebecca finished putting on her shirt.Walking back into the bathroom Becca grabbed some towels from out of the cabinet and placing the towels on the toilet,walking over to bathtub and unplugged the stopper.Picking up Simon from out the tub and wrapping him up in a towel and bringing Simon to his room.  
“How daddy doesn't like miss Stella?”Simon asked  
“dad dose like her he just… doesn't understand her.”Becca replied as she finished dressing Simon booping Simon on his nose making the 5 year old brush out laughing and making her laugh hugging Simon.  
“I loves you Becca”  
“Love you too,bebe.” she said standing with Simon in her arms.  
Turing to walk out the room Rebecca stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.  
“did mommy invite mo peoples?”Simon said clinging to her neck.  
“I didn't think so but-” Rebecca stopped mid sentence when a gunshot Rang throughout the house,wide eyed she turned to Simon thinking because she knew she didn't have much time.  
~~~~~~~~  
Downstairs elaine was looking at her dead husband and the now bleeding Stella.  
“Why are you doing this?Elaine asked backing up in the chair causing her to fall.  
“Cameron is not to happy about locked up because of you.”the man said  
“she was abusing my baby.”  
“Speaking of which if you tell me where he is I'll let you go.”  
“What makes you think I’d tell you were he was,I'll never tell you where he is.”  
“shame you could have lived.”the man said lifting the gun to Elaine's head and pulled the trigger, Turing on his heels he walked up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rebecca stared at the door before rushing to shut the door quietly.Looking around the room for something for them to hide in,looking to simons closet she knew the both weren't going to fit and she could hear the doors that were opening getting closer,she would protect Simon with her life.  
“Becca what's going on I'm scared.”she heard Simon say from her arms she looks down and sees the tears forming in his eyes.  
She looked at her phone and headphones on Simons bed.  
“don't be ,you know why.?”Rebecca asked  
“why” Simon sniffled  
“because we're going to play a game.”rebecca said grabbing her phone and the headphones off the bed giving them to Simon.  
“You're going to get into the closet and put these in and shut your eyes,no matter what you hear do not open your eyes okay?”  
“What about you?”Simon asked looking at her with watery eyes.  
“I’ll be fine you,me,mom,dad and stella will play a whole bunch of games after this game is over okay?”Becca said she knew she was lying to him as she heard the door next to them open.Tucking simon into the closet and putting on “Fire on fire” by Sam Smith turning up the volume all the way up on her phone.  
“Remember shh.”Becca said and simon nodded closing his eyes and putting the headphones on his head then shutting the closet door.Becca taking in a shuddering breath, got up on shaking legs.walking over to her bed she got down on her knees and prayed saying short texts in shaking breaths she could feel her heart beating fast she didn't want to die...oh my god...she didnt want to die,she was fourteen she shouldn't be thinking about this,she should be thinking about boys or..just not this. She wasn’t one to pray but this felt right.  
“What will separate us from the love of Christ?  
Whether we live or die, we are the Lord's.  
We shall always be with the Lord.  
To you, O LORD, I lift up my soul.  
Though I should walk in the valley of the shadow of death, no evil would I fear, for you are with me.  
Into your hands I commend my spirit.  
Jesus, remember me when you come into your kingdom.  
Lord Jesus, receive my spirit.  
Holy Mary, pray for me.  
Saint Joseph, pray for me-”She was cut short when simons room door burst open and in stepped the man and raised his gun as she finished  
“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, assist me in my last agony”she saw black as a final shot rang through the house and police sirens could be heard in the distance and the man seemed to disappear into thin air.That's when the policemen found simon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“No, luke just to slow on his feet.”oliva said from her chair  
“It's not my fault the guy was an olympic sprinter.”Luke said defending himself.  
“Yeah,keep telling yourself that.” before Luke’s scanner went off.  
“We go an homicide on ### st.”  
“Come on.” Luke said grabbing his coat then walking out the door  
(At the crime scene)  
Luke as talking with the detective while his partner,olive was looking at the bodies.  
“Both the mother and father identified as Elaine and Marco Lewis were found with multiple gunshot wounds and their daughter Rebecca lewis was shot in the back of the head,they have two kids we’re still working on finding the other one.”The officer finished luke nodded to the officer.  
“Does anyone know anything about what happened?”  
“No, the moment they heard the gunshots they called the cops,there is a woman upstairs by the name of Stella they are taking her to the hospital now.”the officer said  
“Thank you.”luke said Before the officer walked away and Oliva stepped up nodding over to the body bag,while they walked Luke kept his head low not looking forward to seeing the bodies.Once to the body bag what they saw was the little girl she had dark brown hair and she was really pale beside the blood splattered in her face from the bullet wound in her head, the last two body bags luke had to keep from grimacing because of the amount of blood he could smell.  
“Sir,we found another body.”  
“Okay, bring it down.”Luke said shaking his head  
“Oh god,It’s the son.”  
“Oh man.” another officer said  
“Wait he's not dead!”  
Luke sprung into action and fast walked to where they put the boy,when he finally made it over to the boy he took in the boys appearance, he had soft curly brown hair with dark grey eyes ,he was sitting on the stretcher with a blanket wrapped around his small body he was smiling and laughing at one of the officers  
~~~~~~~~  
Luke sat in the waiting room wanting to hear about how the boy was doing and he left without telling Oliva where he was going,Luke was so lost in thought until the doctor walked out and Luke got up to meet the Doctor.  
“Hi im Dr Fuller, are you here with simon?”  
“Hi,Is he ok?”  
“Yeah,he should resting now we wanted to make sure he was okay and there was nothing we were missing ,he's should be okay he was up when i left,Follow me.”Dr. Fuller said leading him to a room at the end of the hall,there the boy lay with wide eyes looking around the hospital room.  
“I’m going to leave you to talk to him.”Dr.Fuller said walking out the room leaving the door open,Luke pulled a chair up close to the bed causing the boy to move further back onto the bed.  
“Hey,i’m Lucia-Luke,we met earlier, Simon right?.”Leaning forward in his chair slowly as if he were talking to a scared animal.  
“Hi.”Simon said shrinking into the bed pulling his legs up to his chest.  
“Can you tell me about what happened at your house?”Luke asked giving the boy his full attention,unfolding from himself Simon turned to Luke.  
“mommy and daddy invited Stella over for dinner because they wanted to talk grown up,so Becca took me to clean me up and when we done we heard a loud bang and I got scared,and we played a game where I hid in the closet with my eyes closed.she said when we were done with the game me, her mommy,daddy and Stella would play a game, I still waitin on her I still have her phone.”Simon said pulling out the device from his coat pocket.Luke's heart clenched at the story the realization that she gave her life to save him,he heard someone talking to him.  
“-coming back I want to see her and gives this back.”Simon said playing with the phone  
“I-come here.”Luke said holding his arms open for Simon to crawl into.  
“Your family is sleeping right now.”Luke said hoping he understood what he was trying to say.  
“Do you know of when they wake up?Luke felt his heart drop when Simon asked that and tilted his head ever so slightly.  
“No, I, Simon… this is the kind kind of nap you don't wake up from.”Luke said looking for any sign that it was clicking in the boys head.  
“Are they going to sleep for a long time?”  
“Yeah Simon, they are.”Luke saw Simons head drop before he heard.  
“How long?”causing Luke to sigh  
“A really long time.”Luke said looking at the top of the boys head.  
“And their not gonna wake up, are they?”Simon asked finally looking up at like with teary eyes.  
“I-im so sorry.”Luke said hugging the boy in his arms, Simon finally let loose and cried,he cried for his mom,he cried for stella and he cried for his sister,he cried for all the people he had lost.luke rubbed his back and let him cry until the boy fell asleep.Luke placed simon on the hospital bed,sitting back into the chair.  
When luke heard a knock  
~~~~~  
“ We’re going to contact his aunt in Boston and See if she could come down and take custody.”oliva finished walking away with one last look at simon,Luke sighed looking at simon walking over to the bed.  
“Hey, simon there going to call you aunt and she can come get you,Kate you know her.”luke said sitting back on the chair,Simons head snapped up, eyes meetings luke's sleep filled them.  
“NO!”Yelled the 5 year old jumping up to hug luke almost falling but luke moved in enough time. “You can't let her take me please I want my mommy.”Simon cried at this point.  
“I-I know but-Si-Simon.”Luke tried “You know she gone, you’ll have fun with your aunt I promise.”Luke said putting Simon in his lap and hugging him tight then he heard.  
“You don't know ,she's mean.” Simon whispered his voice braking  
“Simon what-”Luke got cut off by oliva.  
“Good news Simon’s aunt heard about what happened on the new and she already on her way here with her boyfriend she should be here in the morning.”Olivia said and luke heard simons heart rate pick up.  
“Okay,thanks.”Luke said looking down at his watch (9:00).  
“Hey,get some rest ,okay i’ll see you in the morning.”Luke said laying Simon on the bed tucking him in and kissing his head.  
(Time skip)  
Luke woke up with his neck hurting and someone shaking him.  
“Uh-what?”Luke sat up.  
“Simon’s aunt is here.”Liv said causing luke to look down at his watch(12:45) rubbing the sleep out his eyes luke got up looking at the couple in front of him the girl looked like she had been crying.(Liv from law and order SVU)  
“Go get Simon and have him change.”Luke said to liv.  
“Hi,Im Luke.”luke said holding out his hand for them to shake but they both just looked at it so he put his hand down.  
“Hi, im Kate and this is my boyfriend Lucas,are you the one that found them the one that found my sister.”She asked  
“No I just took care of Simon really it was nothing.”Luke said as olivia and Liv walked out,Liv holding Simon in her arms,walking to stand next to Luke she put Simon down,Simon looked up at all of them.  
Kate crouch with her arms opened “Simon come give me a hug.”  
Simon looked at her and shook his head backing up into lukes legs  
“Simon, vieni qui.(Simon come here)”Kat said  
“non voglio.(I do not want to)”Simon said hugging lukes legs  
“non farmi battere quando arriviamo a casa(do not make me beat when we get home)”Kate replied calmly  
“La tua non mia madre mi lascia in pace sei una donna cattiva Voglio mia madre!(Your not my mother leave me alone, you're a bad woman. I want my mother)”Simon yelled at her  
“Beh, sei con me perché se n'è andata e loro non sapranno mai cosa le è successo e non glielo.(Well, you're with me because she's gone and they'll never know what happened to her and you will not tell her)”Kate said looking at simon who was close to tears  
“TI ODIO!(I HATE YOU)”Simon cried looking away from her wiping at his face using lukes legs.  
“non mi importa se mi odi, piccolo moccioso, ora vieni ad abbracciarmi, così queste persone non capiscono niente.(I do not care if you hate me, little brat, now come and hug me, so these people do not understand anything)”She said but simon did not move, so her boyfriend spoke up in a sharp voice.  
“Simon s'il te plait bouge.(Simon please move)” Lucas said causing simon to fall into her arms.  
“Was that italian and french?”olivia asked  
“Yeah, if there was one thing my sister did it was teach her kids multiple languages.He's mainly italian. ”Kate said,Luke decided it was time to break the ice a little not really wanting to leave simon with theses people,he was already getting a bad feeling off of them.  
“We will pay for you to stay in a holte until the afternoon where you can leave and go back to Boston.Im going to talk you simon real quick.”Luke told them watching them walk to the counter to check simon out.  
“If anything happens call me okay here’s my phone number and address its right down the street from the hotel,if im not there go to the second addressor call the second number and ask to speak to Maia.” luke said giving Simon one more hug before walking away to talk to the doctor and simon was grabbed by his arm.  
(Time skip)  
When they made it to the hotel room Kate slammed the door shut and she simon onto the bed making him bounce off making him hit his side.  
“You little shit you told him didn’t you.”Kate said.  
“N-n-no i didn’t”Simon tried to reason.  
“I saw you whispering with that cop, you LIAR!”Kate yelled.  
“I-I I S-swear i didn’t-”Simon got cut off by Kate slapping him the ring on her finger cutting into the skin on his cheek.  
“Kate, enough!” Lucas  
“Lucas, stay out of this,i'm going to finish this like i should have a long time ago before your mom got cameron arrested for abuse.”Kate said pulling a dagger out of her boot and walking towards Simon.  
“Say hi to the fam for me,I wonder if you'll scream just like they did.”Kate said pushing simon down as he tried to fight her and keep the dagger away from his heart,Simon could feel the dagger to start to prices his skin,he started to give up until lucas tackled kate to the floor only for her to gain the upper hand and straddle him.  
“I will not let you hurt him anymore.”Lucas said on top of her trying to get the dagger out of her hands.  
“I told you to stay out of this you're always trying to save his ass and i'm sick of it.”Kate said her eyes glowing a dark red as she and lucas fought on the floor of the room triggering a flashback in simon.  
(Flashback)  
Simon and sister,he was 3 went to spend the weekend at his aunt and uncle's house,they were sitting on the couch watching a random show when aunt and uncle walked into the living room..  
“Babe,why don’t you take beca out and me and Si have some bonding time.”kate asked While looking at Simon  
“Okay,I guess come on beca.”Lucas said grabbing the car keys and opened the door for beca giving a look to simon that said (i'm sorry)  
before him and beca disappeared out the door,Simon didn't understand the look until kate fist connected with his face.when beca and lucas had got back that night,when beca asked what happened and why his face was swollen and he had bruises, Kate said that he had fallen,but the look Lucas had thrown her said it all.  
(End of Flashback)  
It still didn’t make any scene to simon's 5 year old brian,He didn’t understand why his aunt hated him so much or why she would hit him but he remembers a time when all she did was laugh with him and his family, what did make scene to simon was the look lucas was giving him.Simon snapped out of his daze in enough time to see kate plunge the dagger into his chest.  
“Non!Don’t hurt him?!”Simon yelled at her as she got off of lucas and stormed over to him and picked up by his shirt the he could hear ripping crying out from the pain in his tummy simon turned his head to look up at her.  
“Perché stai facendo questo?per favore ti amo!(Why are you doing this/Please i love you)”Simon asked her  
“When you in of the picture the power will be Cameron’s.Her powers didn’t show but they will when your with her.”Kat said dragging him into the bathroom and dropping him on the floor. “The powers should have been hers not yours.”she said pulling out her bloody dagger, “mind control sounds pretty damn good to me.”She said wiping the dagger off,simon took the advantage and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall back into the bathtub making her head slam into it knocking her out.  
Stumbling out of the bathroom Simon saw lucas laying on the floor blood pooling around him dropping to his knees in his blood and Simon shook him.  
“You can get up now.”Simon said as he shook his uncle and lucas groaned.  
“You have to go find luke.”Lucas said struggling to get up,hearing kate groan from the bathroom.  
“But,what about you?”Simon asked  
“I’ll be fine just go.remember what I told you”Lucas said pushing Simon to the door until simon turned and hugged him.  
“Je vous remercie.”Simon said  
“Your welcome,Now GO!”Lucas yelled opening the door and pushing simon out not before he heard “IM GONNA KILL YOU,YOU LET HIM GO.” from kate,and taking off full speed down the street,pulling out the paper in his pocket simon followed the writing ‘807 berkeley place’ until he made it to a brick house he hopped up and banged on the door.  
“Luke the door,Please!”hes cried as he banged,Simon slid down the door clutchin the paper in his little hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke had just walked into the house after leaving simon he didn’t want to leave simon there but thats why he left him with that paper,hopefully he would come.luke pulled out his phone and texting maia asking if she was working.  
L(luke) maia

L:You working today?  
M:no  
L:ok,meet me at the jade wolf.  
M”ok  
Luke grabbed the keys he put down and walked out the door  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Luke please open the door.”Simon begged sliding down the door looking at the note crumbled in his little hands,simon opens it ‘Jade wolf’.  
“I don't know what that is.”Simon said feeling frustrated tears forming in his eyes,he then saw a couple walking by and ran down the steps.  
“Excuse me.”Simon said politely,the couple stopped and turned looking down and the man bent down so he was in front of simon on his level.  
“Hey,bud you lost?”The man asked holding Simons arms lightly.  
Simon took the couple in the man was kind of short and had black hair with brown eyes,the woman had pretty blue eyes and brown curly hair,she soon kneeled to his level to.  
“Oh honey what are you holding and what happened.”The woman reached to take it but simon flinched.  
“Its okay bud,we just want to see if it’ll help find where you're supposed to be,”the man said,the girl moved to take the paper and this time simon didn't flinch away,and the girl looked at the paper.  
“Your trying to go to the jade wolf.”The girl said looking at the man before he nodded picking simon up.  
“Come on we’ll take you there.”The man said moving simon in his arms  
“ Im caleb and this is Jessie.”The man said pointing to himself then to the girl.  
“Im simon.”simon replied sending them a smile before resting his head in the crook of caleb's neck closing his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking through the door of the jade wolf caleb and jessie walked over to a table putting simon in a seat.  
“Hey si, wake up.”caleb said patting simon’s face lightly waking him up.  
“Where are we?”Simon asked rubbing his eyes adjusting himself in the seat before yawning.  
“Awww, your so cute.”jessie said ruflying simons curly locks.  
“Jessie,stay here with simon while I get Maia”Caleb said walking over to a brown skin girl with thick curly hair and they both started walking back over to Jessie and Simon.

When caleb and the girl finally got over to them caleb introduced simon.  
“Simon this is maia,maia this is simon.”Caleb said moving to stand next to jessie while simon waved and maia waved back.  
“We have to go before we miss the movie it was nice meeting you Si.”Jessie said giving simon a hug followed by caleb before they walked out the door they gave one last wave to simon before they were gone.  
Simon turned to look at Maia and smiled which cased maia to smile back.Maia lead against the table taking in simon's appearance he was wearing a red,white and blue shirt that said “momma’s lil Monstah” with blue ripped ripped jean that had red stains down the leg and she could smell blood with, she looked at his face and saw a little cut.  
“Are you hungry.”Maia asked looking at simon and watched him nod wildly.Walking over to the kitchen door and walking in simon watch her leave,waiting for her to come back he tapped his fingers against the table and looked around the restaurant looking at all the people inside.  
Maia came back a few minutes carry a steaming plate of food and placing on the table in front of him sliding in the booth seat across from him.  
“So i heard you were looking for this place,I'm guessing you're looking for luke.”Maia said leaning her folded arms on table watching simon eat.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”Maia asked which caused SImon to stop eating and look up at her,he lead over table gesturing for her to come closer.  
“Can you keep a secret?”Simon asked waiting for Maia to nod before continuing “I'm a high warlocks familiar,at least that's what lucas told me.”Simon said leaning back into the booth.  
“A what,what is-”before she could finish luke walked in.  
“Maia,how's it goi-”Luke stopped when he realized that Simon was sitting in the booth with Maia.  
“Yeah,he's been looking for you, caleb and Jessie dropped him off found him banging on your door.”  
Taking in simon he realized that simon had dried blood on his pants,sliding in next to simon he asked.  
“What happened?”  
“Well we got back from the hos-hospital and Kate threw me on the bed and started to yell at me takin bout powers and tried to stab me but uncle lucas was there and-”Simon stopped with a gasp turning to luke all the the way. “You have to help uncle lucas,he's hurt he need help,what is,what is-”Simon said choking on tears.  
“Hey we’ll check on him okay,im sure hes fine.”luke said patting Simon on the back gently and getting up from his seat.  
“W-where ar- you going”simon asked crying softly  
“Im gonna go see if you uncles okay,Maia watch him for me.”Luke said getting up and walking out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Making it to the hotel room,Luke opened the door and was hit with the smell of iron walking into the room Luke found the man he met at the hospital,Lucas,walking mutilated body,,when a hand shot up and grabbed his arm.  
“Y-you can’t l-l-e-t her ha-ve h-m.”  
“What?Have who?”  
“Si-simon.”  
“Who can’t have simon?”Luke asked helping lucas sit up.  
“C-Cameron,S-simon is special to her.’’  
“Specail how?”  
“Without simon s-she can’t gain full control over her powers he's a Familiar  
,shes a god,he cant...stay with you…..she knows.”Lucas said before he took a final breath luke put the call call in filled out the paperwork by the time Luke made it back to the jade wolf to see that simon had moved and was now sitting in Maias lap sleeping on her chest with her rubbing his back.Sitting in the seat across from them.  
“Did...Simon say anything about a-”Luke got cut off bt Maia finishing his sentence  
“Familiar,yeah he also told me that someone is out to get him.”  
“I need to bring him to Magnus,He’ll be safe there.”  
“Do what you gotta do.”Maia said handing Simon over to luke and watching him leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(At the Loft)

“So you mean to tell me that,you want me…..to keep a child.”Magnus said using his hands to talk while looking at the five year old on his his floor  
“Only for a little while until we find out what she needs him for exactly and then if you still want him he’s yours.”Luke tried.  
“Well what his he.”  
“Why would he have to be something for me to bring him to you?”Luke asked looking from Simon to magnus,seeing the unimpressed look on magnus face said words.  
“He’s a familiar,but everything I read said they were demons or they changed into animals but nothing-“Luke was stopped by the look magnus was sending to Simon or what was Simon,sitting in the spot were Simon previously sat was a small fox kit.  
“This is why I’m leaving him with you.”with that Luke bent down kissing the kit on the head and walked out the door.Magnus looked back at Simon in time to see him Change back,when done changing he and Simon just started at each other.  
“Are you thirsty?”magnus asked hoping the boy would talk,sighing when Simon said nothing magnus turned toward the kitchen.  
“Do you have apple juice?”Simon asked tilting his head to the side and that’s when magnus realized he still had the fox ears and it took him everything not to break right there.  
“I have wine”magnus had to stop himself from cooing at Simon when his eyes got all big and wide with his head tilted to the side.  
“I’m joking,come on up you go,let’s go get that apple juice.”magnus said bending down and picking Simon up,with a yawn Simon place his head in the crook of his neck saying “I like you,you smell like mangos and your glittery.”, magnus came to a realization he would protect this boy with is life.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Simon has been staying with magnus all week and magnus came to another realization...he was in love for the second time and if Luke offered again he would say yes to keeping Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has only been with Magnus for a week and he already met his “friend” Alec and his son Raphael.

Simon has only been with Magnus for a week and he already met his “friend” Alec and his son Raphael.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Simon was in his room coloring when his stomach started rumbling,hopping off his bed and walking into where Magnus was sitting on the couch watching some show .Magnus seeing that Simon was coming out,putting his drink down and opened his arms for Simon to climb into,Once seated simon told him what was up.  
“Your hungry,what do you want to eat?”Magnus asked watching simon as the boy seemed to be thinking.  
“Hmm,i want a grilled cheese.”Simon said seeming to light up.  
“I don't see a problem with that.”Magnus said waving his hands and blue light erupted from his fingers and a grilled cheese appeared in simon's lap.Simon gave a happy squeal before he started eating,when done eating magnus put Simon on the couch next to him,picked up his drink and flipped to “The Greatest Showman”continued watching the movie when a song came on.  
I'm trying to hold my breath,Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end,you set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now,can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand,will you share this with me?  
Cause darling without you.

Magnus listen to simon sing the song smiling at how nice it sounded.

All the shine of a thousand spotlight,All the stars we steal from the night sky,Will never be enough,never be enough  
Towers of gold are still to little these hand could hold the world but it’ll  
Never be enough,never be enough for me  
Never,never  
Never,Never  
Never,for me,for me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me  
All the shine of a thousand spotlight,All the stars we steal from the night sky,Will never be enough,Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still to little,These hands will hold the world but it’ll  
Never be enough,Never be enough  
For me  
For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me  
For me

When the song finished simon turned to look at Magnus with sad eyes.  
“What's wrong?Magnus asked pulling Simon back into his arms.  
“Becca used to love this song.”simon said with his head down  
“Aww,panda bear,She would be so proud.”Magnus replied hugging Simon then there was a knock.  
“Simon.”Magnus said a simon understood knowing it was time to hide while magnus opened the door.  
Magnus turned to find simon but he couldn’t see him.  
“Simon?” Magnus called one more time before he opened the door revealing Alec standing there smiling,so he smiled back stepping aside to let him inside..  
“Sorry I haven't been around this week.”Said Alec walking over to the couch and sitting.  
“Oh,it’s quite alright darling.”Magnus said getting down and looking under the couch.  
“You looking for something mags?”Alce asked looking down at him.  
“Umm-“Magnus was cut off as a little ragdoll cat ran around the corner with chairman meow in toll,magnus went to grab the cat only to realize they were playing and chairman meow doesn’t play.  
“New cat?”Alec asked from where he was sitting watching the cats play.

“Yeah...that’s Simon.”Magnus said walking to sit next to Alec on the couch laying his head on his shoulder  
“Missed you.”magnus said looking up at him.  
“I missed you to.”Alec said looking down at magnus kissing him on the lips,with a content sigh magnus turned to watch the two cats,chairman meow was now licking Simon clean while Simon lay on his stomach enjoying it.  
“Simon come here.”magnus said patting his lap,catching Simons attention he bounded over to magnus pawing at his legs for magnus to lift him.Magnus removing his head from Alec shoulder bent down to pick up cat  
Simon,Putting Simon on his back in his lap magnus continued to rub his belly to which Simon let out happy purrs,chairman meow not being happy the kitten got taken walked over jump on magnus lap laid in such a way so magnus couldn’t pet Simon and started to lick him again.  
“You can’t be serious?”Magnus asked the cat on his lap,Chairman meow stopped mid-lick and looked at magnus before jumping down leaving Simon in his lap.  
“That’s better.”Magnus said putting his head back on Alecs shoulder and continued to pet simon,Feeling a shift in his lap Magnus stopped petting simon only to watch the small cat climb off his lap and into Alec’s and bated at his hands off the back of the couch.  
“Ok killer,slow down.”Said Alec putting his hands down and bating the cat hands back.  
“Oh my.”Magnus said getting up to shut the door he had left wide open,Pushing the door shut and locking it.  
“You said his name was Si-”Alec cut himself short looking down at his lap in shock.  
“What is it darling?”Magnus asked walking around the couch just to see to Simon in human form smiling at Alec from his lap when he see magnus he gets this far away look.  
“I have a reasonable explanation.”Magnus said  
~~~~~  
Magnus had explained why he had been hiding simon and how he planned on keeping him.  
“Wait,so you're sure you want to keep him.”Alec asked watching the boy he had put down play with chairman meow before looking at Magnus.  
“I've never been so sure of something in my whole life, and that's saying something but if you don't want to keep him....”Magnus trailed off not once looking away from the boy.  
“That’s not what i'm saying,you should really keep him.”said Alec looking back to Simon  
“I really want to,Our little family.”Magnus said causing Alec to look at him  
“The way...the way he looks at you like you hold that world in your hands,when he was sitting on my lap he was looking at you like you solved all the problems in his life and then he smiled at me…”Alec said as he watch the boy smooth his tiny hands down the cats back.  
“And everything clicks,you just want to shield him from the world and protect him.”Magnus finished for Alce looking at him.  
“Yeah.”They both were silent until Simon came running to magnus.  
“Come color with me.”Simon said pulling Magnus away by his his hand over to the coffee table were he had put all his coloring stuff and leaving magnus at the table with a confused look,walking over to Alec he grabs his hand.  
“You can come to.”Simon said pulling Alec over to the table with him and magnus.  
Alec sat down in front of the coloring book Simon had put down and started coloring,after a few minutes of coloring Alec looked around smiling realizing Magnus was right,this was their little family.  
~~~~~~~~  
A few days went by,Alec and Magnus wanted nothing more but to stay with simon but unforntally Alec needed Magnus help at the institute and they couldn't take simon.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Raphael,i need this favor from…...Please…… you don't even know what i'm asking, I need you to babysit...no it's not a cat...there not nightmares...thanks I own big.”Magnus finished, he hung and walked over to were Alec was holding Simon in his arms and talking to the boy.  
“Why can’t I go with you guys?” simon asked pouting at Alec with his arms Wrapped around his neck.  
“Grown ups are going to be talking and you’ll be bored.”Alec tried to reason.  
“ i’ll have you and mags with me.”Simon said before Magnus answered him.  
“We won't be able to talk to you at the meeting.”Magnus said his heart breaking at the sigh of defeat Simon let out.  
“But you can go next time when there's no meeting and alexander doesn't need my help.”Magnus said as he watched simon light up.  
“Pinky promise?”Simon asked hold out his pinky fingers to Alec and Magnus.  
“Pinky promise.”they said in unison hooking their pinky around simons.  
“Time to meet your brother.”Magnus said opening a portal and Raphael walks through looking around finally spotting the boy in the archers arms.  
“No.I don't babysit humans”  
“You didn’t even him give a chance.”Alec says looking at the vampire while handing Simon to raphael who held simon at arm's length.  
“El huele raro.(He smells weird).”Raphael said Smelling the boy again.  
“No he doesn't.”Magnus and alec said at the same time.  
“el huele bien,esto es simon”(He smells good,this is simon)Alec said looking to Raphael while Magnus nodded in agreement.  
“Dios, ve a tu reunión.(God,go to your meeting.)”Raphael said allowing Alec and Magnus to kiss the boys head,pulling Simon to his chest he turned and walked through the portal.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Once through the portal he was meet by lily and Elliot who were waiting for him with smiles but upon seeing Simon their smiles drop.Lily is the first to speak.  
“Who do we have here?”She asked taking Simon from his arms a bouncing him on her hip While he put his hands in her brightly colored hair her smile returning to her face.  
“That is simon,Lily and elliot.”Raphael said as the unimpressed look never left his face muttering ‘Cuidando a un mocoso’ for only Lily and elliot can hear.Elliot moved so he was facing Simon and lily pinching his cheeks.  
“Don't listen to him.”he said ruffling the boys hair  
“no me conoces, ¿cómo sabes que soy un mocoso?(You do not know me, how do you know I'm a brat?)”Simon said shocking them all when he spoke and lily stopped bouncing him on her hip looking at raphael in shock.  
“cómo sabías de que se hablaba.(how did you know what was being talked about?)”  
“yo hablo espanol.(I speak spanish).”Simon replied Looking at Raphael with a pointed look.  
“Watch,him I have paperwork to do.”Raphael said walking upstairs leaving Lily and Elliot to look after Simon who was just looking at them.  
“So Simon,how old are you?”Lily asked walking over to couch join by Elliot and some other Vampires,Turing Simon so he was facing her in her lap.  
“5.”Simon said holding up five fingers to prove his point.  
“Wow that many.”Lily laughed tickling the boy making him laugh as all the other vampires watched.  
“Can we play a game,Lily”Simon asked bouncing with excitement,Lily smiled at him as she started counting and simon and the other vampires ran to find a hiding place,Simon booked it up the stairs and ran around looking in all the rooms before choosing one entering shutting it quietly behind himself.  
Hearing a voice clear behind him made simon stop and turn ever so slow.  
~~~~~~  
After leaving Simon with Lily and Elliot he went back to his office to finish his paperwork he didn't have time to babysit he had meetings coming up.He had just finished most of his paperwork when he heard thudding of little feet hitting the ground echoing through the halls that's when his office door opened and in ran simon,he watched the boy to see if he move farther into the office but he didn’t he stays by the door so Raphael cleans his throat making the boy jump.Looking at boy in his office up and down.  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock?” Raphael asked folding his arms on his desk and looking at boy.  
“I just needed somewhere to hide.”Simon said making Raphael rise a eyebrow. “We’re all playing Hide&Seek and I wanna win.”Simon said bouncing over to him.  
“Let me guess,you want to hide in here.”Raphael stated more then asked,Simon looked up with hope in his eyes,and Raphael couldn’t understand why they got to him so much...sigh.  
“Fine….”he said moving his seat back so Simon could fit between his legs to hide,he heard a knock on his office door just as Simon got down in between his legs putting his finger up to his lips telling him to be quite and Simon nodded.  
“Enter.”he called out not surprise to see lily looking worried,he raised an eyebrow.  
“We can’t find Simon,we looked everywhere.”she said her voice full of concern as he heard all the vampires looking for the boy.  
“Look one more time then come back if you still can’t find him.”Raphael said,lily gave a short nod rushed out the room and shutting the door,Simon climbed up his leg until he was sitting in his lap with his back to the door and his head resting on his chest,Raphael wrapped an arm around his back while he pulled out his paperwork…..  
~~~~~~~~  
(10 minutes later)

Lily came barging through the door of his office worrie still clearly eating at her face.  
“We looked everywhere and we still can’t find si-“lily stopped when she finally looked up and saw in the leaders lap,rushing over when simon looked up at her,swooping him up in her arms she hugged him tightly to her chest.  
“Don’t do that baby,you scared us.”she said walking out the room with Simon and down the stairs leaving Raphael in the office,as he watched them leave he realized just how much his clan cares for this child….and maybe he does to.  
~~~~~~~  
Once downstairs lily,Elliot,Stan and most of the vampires were getting ready to watch a movie with Simon.  
“What do you want to watch,baby?”lily asked looking at him.  
“Spiderman:into the spider verse!”Simon all but yelled making all of them laugh.Simon was in the middle,Stan was on his left,and Elliot on his right with lily at the end,at some point in the movie Raphael came down lifted Simon up and placed him on his lap so he could watch the movie with them,At some point in the movie Raphael got a phone call from Magnus handing Simon to Stan he got up and walked to where simon couldn't hear him.  
(M-Magnus R-Raphael)  
R-Hello Papa  
M-Raphael my dear,I needed you to watch simon until the tomorrow night,this meeting is taking longer than I thought.

Raphael looked over to where simon was sitting with the clan,all engaged in the movie.

R-Yeah,i will see you tomorrow night  
M-Thank dear,Tell simon Alec and I said Hi-Oh I forgot to tell you if you see a cat around the hotel and you can’t find Simon don't be alarmed just try to catch it and be gentle  
R-I-i will papa but why  
M-you'll find out in time,bye my little ice cube

The line went dead and Raphael went back to the living area where everyone sat,Sitting back in his spot he didn't even realized he had justerd to have simon back until the boy was climbing back into his lap.  
~~~~~~  
The movie had finally ended and Raphael realized Simon was sleeping soundly on his chest,Moving when lily tried to take him.  
“What do you think your doing?”Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow which caused Lily to look at him like he had grown two heads.  
“To a my room so he can sleep the sun's coming up,what else?”lily said going to grab Simon again which caused Raphael to pull the boy away from her.  
“Simon will be sleeping in my room.”Raphael stayed walking off up the stairs ignoring Lily’s pouting.  
Once in his room Raphael shut his door and walks over to the window shutting the blinds then the curtains,placing Simon on the bed tucking him in on the right side before going to the bathroom to change into some silk pajamas,walking over to the bed Raphael slides in next to Simon and turns on his side so he can look at the boy moving a stray curl out Simon’s  
Face before closing his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When Raphael wakes up the first thing he notices is that simon is no longer laying next to him in bed and he panics,he jumps out the bead and runs to the bathroom looking inside not seeing seeing his as he's about to run out the room he notices something move in his bed to sit up.  
“Simon thank god-”Raphael said threw the blankets off to relave, Laying on his red sheets is an all black bobcat sitting back on its hind legs looking at him with piercing grey eyes.  
“Shoo.”Raphael said swatting at the animal with his hands causing the animal to jump down and ran into the bathroom,Raphael watched after the bobcat thinking back to his phone call with Magnus  
~~~~~~  
R-Hello Papa  
M-Raphael my dear,I needed you to watch simon until the tomorrow night,this meeting is taking longer than I thought.

Raphael looked over to where simon was sitting with the clan,all engaged in the movie.

R-Yeah,i will see you tomorrow night  
M-Thank dear,Tell simon Alec and I said Hi-Oh I forgot to tell you if you see a cat around the hotel and you can’t find Simon don't be alarmed just try to catch it and be gentle  
R-I-i will papa but why  
M-you'll find out in time,bye my little ice cube  
~~~~~~~  
The Word stirring in his head what had Magnus meant,what was he talking about cat what he couldn't be talking about the one in the bathroom could he,So he picked up his phone from the side table while watching the bathroom to make sure that Animal didnt leave,Dialing magnus number he waited,Magnus picked up on the third ring.  
M-Hello, i'm kind of busy at the moment  
R-I cant find Simon  
M-oh my was there anything weird we you woke up  
R-There was this cat when i woke up but-  
M-Find the cat that's simon  
R-No it can't be i-  
M-try calling out to him,I have to go

The line went dead before raphael could say anything else so he did what Magnus told him and called out for Simon.

“Simon?”Raphael called and he waited and the black head of the Bobcat peaked around the corner at him.

“Simon is that you?”Raphael asked watching the bobcat fully walk out the bathroom to sit in front of Raphael who was on the bed.  
The door to the bedroom swung open and in ran lilly and elliot looking worried as ever.  
“We heard you say simon was missing.”Lily said looking around the room  
“We wanted to help you look for him.”Elliot said looking at raphael who just looked at them.  
“We don't need to look for him,simon’s right here.”Raphael said pointing to the spot where simon was just previously sitting.  
“But-“lily started only to be interrupted by Raphael.  
“I know what that is but that’s Simon.”not looking at the spot where Simon had been sitting.  
“Um,about that...that spot is empty.”lily said finally catching Raphael attention making him look at the spot on the floor.  
“Where did he go?”Raphael asked unaware of the fact that the bobcat ran out of the room startled by the door being slammed open.  
“I saw a cat run out of here when we walked in.”Lily said causing Raphael to slowly turn to her.  
“Which way did he go?”Lily pointed to left and down hall.  
~~~~~~~~  
The clan had been searching for Simon for hours and none of them ,they all walked into the living area and sat down.

“So let me get this straight..that cat in the room was simon?”Lily asked not sure if she was hearing this right.  
“Yes,He must have gotten scared when the door opened.”Raphael stated calmly.  
“Magnus is coming in a hour,what are we going to do?”A vampire asked from the back.  
“We keep looking.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour hd already passed and Raphael was watching the front door for the portal,he could not believe that he couldn't find simon,he couldn't even hear his heartbeat none of them could,Raphael snapped out of his thoughts as the portal appeared in front of him.

“Hello,My little ice cube.”Magnus welcomed hugging him.

“Hello Papa.”

“Where's simon?”Magnus asked looking around the room for the 5 year old but before Raphael could answer stan walked around the corner with the Bobcat in his arms.

“Right here,I thought i was seeing things when he ran into my room changed into a human to shut my door only to changed back into well this and fell asleep on my bed,i guess i forgot he was in there when i fell asleep too.”Stan said stepping forward to hand simon over to Magnus.

“Aww,did you give the vampires a run for their money?”Magnus asked looking at the cat in his arms.

“Hmm this is a new one,Anyway change back my dear.”Magnus said nuzzling the cats nose and with a happy yip simon changed back into his human form.

“Papa,i missed you!”Simon yelled excitedly throwing his arms around Magnus neck hugging him tightly giving him a big kiss on the cheek.Everyone in the room heard magnus heart skip a beat at the boy call him ‘Papa’,Raphael watched the scene unfold in front of him,the love that flowed between them it was like they had been with each other for years.

“I missed you too baby,did you have fun with the clan?”Magnus asked kiss simon on the head

“Yea,i had fun with everyone.”Simon laughed making the vampires smile.

“I'm glad baby.”Magnus said putting simon on his hip before continuing.

“I'm going to let you all in on a little secret,i know your all wonder what he is,he is what we call a spirit guide or familiar for short he is looking for his charge and until he finds them he is under my watch,Well i bid you all farewell.”Magnus said hugging Raphael creating a portal almost walking through but simon pulled on his silk shirt causing him to stop,simon whispered something to him resulting in magnus putting him on the floor,running over simon pulled on Raphael's suit leg letting him know he wanted to be picked up,once he was in his arms he spoke.

“Can i come back?”looking a raphael chest as if he was afierd of what he would say.

“Well it depends on what Papa says.”Raphael looking over to Magnus who looked shock before he collected himself.

“Hmm,I don’t know…”magnus trailed off.

“Papa PLEASE.”Simon all but begged causing raphael and magnus to laugh.

“Of course you can come back.”Magnus said laugh at simon’s yell of excitement kissing raphael,lily,elliot and stan on the cheek waving goodbye to them giving the rest of the clan air kissy’s and grabbed Magnus hand and walked through the portal with him.  
~~~~~~~  
Once at home magnus went to kitchen to find something to cook for simon while simon turned on the tv to watch spongeBob,when magnus walk into the living room holding a bowl of mac n cheese and chicken nuggets he totally didn't get tackled by a small child,when simon finally fell asleep magnus picked him up and put him in his own bed kissing his head then shutting the door.  
~~~~~~  
Simons eyes snapped open when he heard a crack of thunder ring through his room so he clamped his eyes shut debating whether he should run across the loft to his papa’s room,Another loud crack of thunder rang through the air and he heard someone in the kitchen so he took his chances he threw off his covers,jumped out of bed and threw open his room door running to the kitchen where he saw Alec drinking a glass of water looking over the counter at him with a worried expression.  
“Hey si,what's-”Alec didn't even to get to finish his sentence when another flash of thunder and lighting shook the loft causing simon to jump and run to him hugging his his legs pushing his face into his thighs.

“Aww,are you scared of the thunder?”Alec asked sinking down so that he was at simons level as he watched as simon nodded.

“Can i sleep with you and Papa...please?”simon asked catching Alec off guard before he smiled,picking simon up and putting his cup into the sink walking over to his and magnus room.Placing simon in the middle of the bed next to magnus before climbing in next to them,Alec brushed his fingers through simons curls with a sigh he closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight,Al.”Alec's eyes opened when he felt simon turn and wrap his little arms around his waist lookin at simon Alec closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight,si.”Alec said kissing simons head finally giving into sleep.


End file.
